


What A World...

by m00n_river



Series: Glee Season 6 - Reaction Fics [8]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s06e05 The Hurt Locker: Part 2 (after), Episode: s06e06 What the World Needs Now (before), Fluff, M/M, POV Blaine Anderson, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25504789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m00n_river/pseuds/m00n_river
Summary: How did Blaine feel about the kiss?☆J
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky (mentioned), Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Glee Season 6 - Reaction Fics [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836472
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	What A World...

_Kurt kissed him_. Kurt kissed him. Kurt. Kissed. Him.

No matter how many times Blaine rolled this fact around his head, it never made any sense, nor ceased to be true. Not that Blaine was mad about it, far from it, actually. Although he supposed he should be. He was dating Dave now, not Kurt. Dave was the only person he was meant to be kissing. Oh sh*t, did this mean he had to tell Dave about it now? He still hadn’t told the other boy about his time in the elevator, nor the kiss that let them out, but that wasn’t anyone’s fault. This kiss was made without being locked in an elevator with airborne drugs being pumped into their noses. So, really, he had to tell Dave. 

Right. Blaine started his car and was about to begin driving to his apartment when he stopped himself. He didn’t have to tell Dave. Realistically, _Kurt_ kissed _him_. Which wasn’t his fault, it was Kurt’s. So really he should just forgive his friend of the indiscretion and kiss him again for compensation. 

No. He was being ridiculous. The magic of Kurt’s lips were playing with his senses. He would think about it while he was driving, Blaine decided. 

But, even as was standing at the front door, keys in hand, Blaine was no closer to making a decision. Then, a very important, eavesdropped conversation popped into his head. Yes! Dave had asked Kurt not to steal him, and Kurt hadn’t said no! Kurt was trying to steal him away from Dave! How he had been so blind about this throughout his entire decision making process was beyond him. As was his influence on the matter. Even if Blaine did tell Dave, all that would do was cause trouble where there didn’t need to be any. And Kurt could do all he wanted to steal him, it didn’t mean that he could be stolen! He could just privately enjoy the attention. No! _God, Blaine, pull yourself together!_

Okay, Blaine didn’t want Dave to be angry about one kiss, that he didn’t even initiate, so, when it became more, he would tell him. And then have a talk with Kurt about using the weird voodoo magic of his lips against him again. 

Blaine nodded, resolved on his mature decision, and opened the door. What a world he lived in. 


End file.
